


Do We Have a Deal?

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [56]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bones may hate his life, Crossover, Gabriel's a bit of a dick, Gen, Tumblr, this may be bordering on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Bones, Kirk, and Spock have to deal with their ship being stuck... in an ice cube. Naturally, Gabriel has something to do with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Have a Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:But there were four breaks? I suppose if you don't count the dialogue break... Meh, I'll drop it but I'm not convinced XD How about --- So the entire crew of the enterprise. Is stuck. In. An. Icecube. Kirk and Spock and Bones stand around a table, looking at their frozen ship now miniaturized, when our favorite Trickster walks in (I just love Gabriel he is my namesake okay?). Of course Castiel is close behind him. Your words are: Molten, Vietnamese, and Trout. Good luck ~ Your Lovely Anon
> 
> (Yeah, my fault, I screwed up the breaks. I fixed them on this site though. This should be interesting…)

Bones could think of many things he would rather be doing than standing around a table in sketchy Vietnamese restaurant, staring at the Enterprise, which was now miniaturized, frozen, and sitting in a glass of soda next to a plate of trout, effectively trapping the rest of the crew (excepting Kirk and Spock, who were standing next to him in an equal state of confusion).

As the three were staring at their ship, they were interrupted by two men, one with shoulder length brown hair and a shit eating grin, and the other with dark hair, dressed in a trench coat, and who was urgently saying “I don’t think this is the best way to do it Gabriel".

"Would you relax, Cas, I’ve got this" Gabriel said with a grin before turning to Kirk, Bones, and Spock and saying “We don’t have much time, so I’m gonna make this quick: Lucifer is threatening to take over the world again, this time with molten lava, and you three chuckleheads have been chosen to stop him, so here’s the deal, you help us out, and we fix up your ship… You in?"

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was the most insane one of all… Question: Bones+Spock+Kirk Vs. Lucifer, Who would win?


End file.
